federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Lyon Terel
Lyon Terel is the oldest Joined Symbiont in the world. Going from one host to the next after being taken by the Syndicate, he has reclaimed his life. Being the first to be placed into a hologram with new technology, he has chosen to experience life as a child, being adopted by the man who was once his previous host. Background Information Lyon was born in the symbiont pools in the 14th century and was later joined to his first host in 1590. He had 11 official hosts that were sanctioned by the symbiont before he was taken by the Syndicate and placed into a countless number of hosts over a span of nearly 60 years. He was finally placed into a hologram in October 15, 2416 where he has been able to explore his own personality. Lyon is very old and has already grown two tentacles which are used for Symbiont breeding once they reach adolescence. He tends to have a somewhat erratic personality at times, but has taken on many of the attributes of his former host, including a strong bond with animals and preference for vegetarian cuisine. He was adopted by Jeron Terel (2378) and Xiya Mendelsen (2388) and lives his life as their child. He has a goat named Norman that has special needs. Personal Life Sorna (c. 2080): Meeting Sorna while in the host Leera and Sorna was in the host Eran. The two met at a veterinarian conference. When they had a brief affair, Leera got pregnant but Eran left for a project far away from Trill. They lost contact and never spoke again until Lyon was reunited with Alal Sorna. This relationship with Eran had a lasting impact on Lyon the symbiont and continued to love Sorna through the centuries. Other loves varied by host with notable partners such as Theresa Sorna and Xiya Mendelsen. Education and Career Lyon has decided to project himself as a child around the age of eight years old. He is projected to graduate highschool in 2426. Symbiont Hosts Official Hosts #Isha Lyon – 1590-1680 – Equestrian (2 children) #Gresor Lyon – 1680-1772 – Mathematician (1 child) #Nallis Lyon – 1772-1870 – Mayor of Hobbishan (2 children) #Misrah Lyon – 1870-1890 – School Teacher (1 child) Died giving birth #Rellek Lyon – 1802-1890 – Inventor (0 children) #Durren Lyon – 1890-1975 – Lawyer (5 children) #Kessri Lyon – 1975-2060 – Cello player (2 children) #Orin Lyon – 2060-2078 – Classics Professor (0 children) #Leera Lyon – 2078-2152 – Vet (1 child, Sorin Lyon) #Regar Lyon – 2152-2220 – Athlete (4 children, various women) #Jessara Lyon – 2220-2326 – Holodeck designer (1 child) Unofficial Hosts #Carik Lyon – 2326-2363 – Syndicate Smuggler (Jessara’s son) 1 child #Saren Lyon (2408-2414) – Syndicate Captain #Alal Sorna (2412) - President of the Federation #mJeron Lyon (2414) – Syndicate Captain #Jeron Grier (March 2414-October 2416) *Various Hosts (36) - Kesson, Rigel, Saren Category:Katrina's Character - Beyond Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Trill Category:Civilian Category:First Generation Category:October Category:2409 Category:All Characters